


measurement of worth

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: alien, we two are aliens [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, altean!lance, and lance repays the kindness keith showed to him, he listens, important stuff with keith from season 2 is spoiled in this short, small spoilers to season 2, the long and short of this fic is that keith has doubts, then he speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Measuring one's worth on their own the answer often reflected back is harsh and unforgiving. Lance often focused solely on the negative parts of himself, what he lacked compared to other's, listening to that little voice in the back of his mind whispering lies that everyone would be better off without him and the ghost like a feeling of hands resting on his throat like a noose.Often turning his words and thoughts into a blade cutting deep into his own heart, but when he see's himself in Keith in the Paladins moment of weakness.





	measurement of worth

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone hasn't figured this out already these fics sort of jump around and have small time gaps in-between each one from the other. This particular short takes place with things involved in Season 2 of VLD so if you've yet to watch it entirely or at all I would suggest avoiding this one chapter for spoilers. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I wrote this update while listening to the opening for KH BBS 0.2. It's the same song but what was done with it is super good like ?????? and you can bet your bottom dollar that I'm playing it in Critical Mode. Aqua is so beautiful I weep.

Galra. Keith. Galra. Keith. Galra. 

_Half_ Galra. 

Keith is Half Galra. 

Everyone was stunned with the newly acquired information about their fellow Paladin. Allura was torn, unsure of how to treat Keith or act around him now that she knew what he is. Refusing to make eye contact, acknowledge him or sticking to leaving him out of things completely. Allura was hurting, Lance could see that. She didn't know what to do. She was lost, confused, guarded and probably just a little bit frightened. It wasn't Keith's fault, Allura knows this full and well, but... it was information that was hard to swallow. The Galra took everything from the Altean's. It was not something that one forgot easily nor forgave others for doing in the blink of an eye. The other Paladin's acted a bit strange around Keith as well, but slowly and surely returned to their usual banter. Shiro being the one who interacted with Keith even after the new information was learned. No suspicion of his fellow Paladin, no standoff behavior Shiro remained the same as ever with Keith as his older brother who would stand by his side through thick and thin. Even with Shiro by his side with Hunk and Pidge reminding him that while he was half galra he was still Red's Paladin, Keith still had that far away look and an empty smile. 

So when Lance went to the place where Keith listened to him to sort through all of these new events. The moment he walked into the room and noticed that Keith was already there, staring out into the inky blackness of space at the stars without having any reaction when Lance sat down next to him he was concerned. Very, very concerned. 

"I don't want to do this anymore, Lance." Keith's voice said nothing of how he felt. His words held an empty and hollow ring to them. 

"Do what Keith?" Lance asked, turning to look out at the stars as well in hopes that Keith would talk more if he was not looking directly at him. 

"I'm a freak, Lance. Plain and simple, your sister can't even bring herself to look at me. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with everyone and everyone's walking on eggshells around me. Acting as if I'll lash out at them or suddenly say 'Hey I'm working with Zarkon and I'm here to lead you all to your deaths!'." 

"Keith none of us think tha-" 

"Maybe not, but it sure does feel like it Lance. While it's not to the same degree as your Allura you've taken to avoiding me as well. Not making eye contact, acknowledging me whenever were in the same room it's like I'm not even there Lance." Keith's voice was breaking, he was close to tears and Lance was stunned. 

Keith rarely laid such things like this for others to see much less talk about what was troubling him. Keith was right in one regard, he did take to blocking out his fellow Paladin, his friend from his mind in some sort of twisted way wishing no praying that what they had learned was all a lie, but it wasn't. 

Keith is half-galra and half-human. 

Half of a people whom he never truly realized that he himself hated until it was brought to light in recent events. He felt as if in some way Keith had betrayed his, Allura and Coran's trust. Crushing it under his foot and walking amongst them as an ally. 

It was a horrible thing for him to think of Keith. 

"I'm going to leave Voltron," Lance felt his heart grow cold and a tightness formed in his gut. "It would be better if I just left. It would be easier for everyone. For me, if I just went back to Earth. I'm not worthy to be fighting alongside any of you anymore." 

Was Keith leaving? 

No. 

Keith didn't feel worthy to be a part of Voltron? 

That's where Keith is wrong. Moreso than anyone Keith was worthy to be a part of Voltron. To be Red's Pilot. Keith is the embodiment of everything the Red Lion stood for and Lance would be a fool if he allowed Keith to think any different, but he was measuring his own worth against his fellow Paladins, with both his and Allura's treatment-- Lance bit the inside of his cheek the tang of iron flooding his taste buds mere seconds later. Reaching out to place his hands on Keith's shoulders, startling the Red Paladin and making him jump. Locking eyes with one another, neither of them willing to look away from the other. 

"Keith." 

Measuring one's worth on their own the answer often reflected back is harsh and unforgiving. Lance often focused solely on the negative parts of himself, what he lacked compared to other's, listening to that little voice in the back of his mind whispering lies that everyone would be better off without him and the ghost like a feeling of hands resting on his throat like a noose. 

Often turning his words and thoughts into a blade cutting deep into his own heart, but when he see's himself in Keith in both Allura and the Paladins moment of weakness

Keith is worthy. 

"You're worth far more than you think okay. So don't you dare let yourself think that you are worth anything less just because you found out about your family, about how your half of anything other than human. Your just Keith. Red's Paladin. A trusted and irreplaceable member of Voltron," Lance took a moment to pause allowing himself to gather his thoughts before continuing. "We were idiots Keith. I'm so sorry for how we acted how we allowed our own opinions and history with the Galra to cloud our judgment and make you feel less worthy than you truly are." 

"Lanc-" 

"You're worthy Keith. I'll say it as many times as I need to until you get it through that thick skull of yours! You helped me in my moment of weakness, my moment of doubt and by God, I'm going to help you as well. Because Keith your my friend. My comrade in arms and I'd be an idiot to let you see yourself as anything less." 

Everything was quite, the only thing that could be heard from their close proximity to one another was their breathing. A small smile was the first thing Lance saw appear on Keith's face followed by tears while he leaned towards him, resting his forehead against his shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance who did the same as well. 

The two stood there, breathing in the scent of the other and basking in the warmth provided by the other. 

"Thank you, Lance."

"It's no problem space partner. That's what friends are for."


End file.
